


out of bed

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, POV First Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: A little bumblebee fic inspired by the song 'out of my bed' by Aiha Higurashi





	out of bed

She's perfect.

Or maybe it's just the little bit of early morning sunlight coming in from between the curtains and landing on her just right that makes her look perfect right now.

There's a single lock of hair that's fallen across her face and I so desperately want to move it and tuck it back with the rest of her jet black hair but she's sleeping so peacefully that I don't want to disturb her...

I should probably get going. We didn't exactly talk it through last night but she asked me to stay a little while longer. We cuddled up close and then we fell asleep. I didn't really have a chance to duck out then so maybe I should do it now before she wakes up. I know it'd be kind of rude to do but... this was our first time together and now I'm not sure what to do.

She's so beautiful, though, that I don't want to leave her alone yet. Sometimes her cat ears twitch in this little adorable way. I wonder what she's dreaming about right now? And now a satisfied purr... she's going to kill me with this cuteness.

Maybe I'll stay a while longer.

Fuck it. It's cheesy but I'll do it. I gently brush the hair out of her face. My fingertips barely graze against her smooth skin. Never in my life have I felt something as soft as her skin.

And then her eyes flutter open. Those wonderful amber orbs. I could get lost in them forever.

"Good morning" She speaks so softly that I see the words come out of her mouth more than I actually hear them.

And I smile at her.

And she smiles back to me.


End file.
